Speed (What I Really Need)
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Can it get me over her quickly. Zero to sixty, can it outrun her memory..." Dean thought he had truly moved on from what he and Amanda had... but did Dean truly move on or does he still feel the same way he had years ago? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**March 29th 2015…**_

_Dean was not normally the possessive type… but seeing Amanda wearing Finn's jacket was aggravating him and he stormed over._

_"Take that off of you, Mandy." Dean responded._

_"Dean, are you okay?" Amanda questioned, confused at his behavior._

_"Why are you wearing his jacket?!" Dean demanded._

_"I forgot mine today, Finn didn't want me to get cold." Amanda explained, Dean grabbing onto the jacket collar. "Dean, let go of me!" She responded._

_As soon as Finn heard that and then heard the two yelling at each other, he ran over and punched Dean before shielding Amanda._

_"Back off of her, Ambrose!" Finn responded angrily, Dean glaring at him and then at Amanda._

_"I hope you're fucking happy, Mandy. Once everyone knows about this, they won't want to be around you anymore." Dean retorted, before he left._

_Finn turned to Amanda, pulling her into his arms and the two friends holding each other._

_"I'm sorry… Dean and I were together for a while a few years back and…" Amanda responded, Finn lightly rubbing her back._

_"It's okay, Darlin'. He was just worried about you, and he took it too far." Finn replied._

_"He did." Amanda responded before AJ Lee and Paige walked over… and both saw the lingering fright in Amanda's eyes._

_"Are you okay, Mandy?" AJ asked._

_"Dean went a little crazy when he saw me wearing Finn's jacket." Amanda responded, Paige lightly rubbing Amanda's right wrist._

_"Aww, crazy ol Dean. Still trying to protect you?" Paige replied._

_"He scared her instead, he even grabbed onto her by the jacket collar." Finn explained, AJ fuming at that… and turning to Paige._

_"We'll find him after the match and hurt him!" Paige responded, managing to calm AJ._

_When Amanda walked out there, it was to Finn's music and she had her arms up in the same way he usually did… and in the audience, Finn smiled._

_Amanda trapped Nikki in the Demonic Sharpshooter as Nikki tried to run… but Nikki had to tap, the bell ringing and Amanda standing up before she, AJ and Paige hugged._

_Amanda picked up the jacket afterwards, getting out of the ring and Finn pulling her into the crowd as he was elated._

_"I'm so proud of you, Love." Finn responded with a smile. _

_Amanda squealed happily as Finn lifted her up off the ground and spun her and himself around, the fans cheering._

_In the backstage area, Dean was watching the monitor and fuming._

_"Oh so Mandy loves older men, huh? Well, let's see what her older sister thinks." Dean responded before dialing a number on his IPhone 6._

_But she never picked up, Dean hanging up in frustration._

_And Dean was left with memories of the days when he and Amanda once had…_

**Present time**_**, March 30th 2015…**_

Amanda opened her eyes, seeing that the adjoining doors were opened and seeing Finn and Becky.

"Don't worry, I explained to her that there's nothing other than friendship between you and Mandy and that Dean was just being a prick by calling her number. She was bathing Sarada and didn't answer Dean's call." Becky responded quietly, both assuming that Amanda was still asleep and not wanting to wake her.

"Dean gets overprotective, which I can't blame him for because of what Mandy went through… but he takes it too far at times." Finn explained.

"Yeah, and I think it's best that until he's apologized for how he acted, he should stay away from you." Becky suggested.

"Agreed." Amanda responded, Finn and Becky startled for a few seconds and then seeing her half open hazel eyes… and Finn helping her stand up, Amanda saying "How I've put up with that lunatic for so long, I have no idea." through a yawn.

Finn laughed a bit, Amanda and Becky perplexed.

"Sorry, I find it cute when she's sleepy and talking." Finn explained, Amanda blushing slightly and Becky smiling.

_Speed _by Montgomery Gentry played through Dean's earbuds after he got ready for the day, looking at his phone and seeing a text from Roman.

_'I found out what happened last night. You okay, little brother?'_

_'I lost it last night… I love Renee but I miss how Mandy and I were then.' _Dean responded.

_'She's growing up back to the adult she used to be before the abuse and cheating in her past relationships. Sometimes, you have to let her go.'_

_'It ain't gonna be easy, Roman.' _Dean replied before he felt Renee's arms wrap around him, indicating that she had calmed down.

"Things will calm down, Dean." Renee responded before they kissed.

"I hope. I didn't mean to be so bad to her." Dean replied.

"I know you didn't. They know too but she's just trying to process it." Renee responded.

In the SAP Center in San Jose, Amanda was drinking her second cup of coffee before she felt a hand on her right shoulder and Stephanie saw the sleepy look in her eyes.

"Bad night?" Stephanie asked.

"Dean was an asshole, we argued with each other because he flipped out at me over me wearing Finn's jacket. I forgot mine last night.." Amanda responded, Stephanie gently pulling her into a hug.

"He took protection way too far. He likes you like a little sister, Mandy, but after what he did... I think it's personal." Stephanie explained.

"I think he feels like he's losing me. But I'm not replacing him, I never will." Amanda replied as they let go.

"He'll calm down. Why don't you go rest? You look like you could use it." Stephanie responded, Amanda nodding and going to hers and Finn's locker room.

She sat down next to him, Finn lightly rubbing her back as she gave a tired smile.

"Sleepy, Love?" Finn asked.

"Drained, mostly. Every Wrestlemania gets exhausting." Amanda answered.

"Well, you need sleep. And if you don't, you'll pass out." Finn responded.

Amanda closed her eyes after they stretched out on the couch… and Finn lightly rubbed her back.

And Amanda thought back.


End file.
